Mallory DeLuca
Name: Mallory DeLuca Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade Extra Curricular Activity: She's a groupie for a punk rock band. Hardly extra curricular, but she takes it seriously enough. School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Mallory is quite tall, and has similarly long hair. Dyed black, she strives to have a 'emo' appearance, always wears heavy eyeliner, black nail varnish, and has a lip piercing. She has very pale skin and grey/blue eyes, which brings out the emo look even more. She usually wears black clothes. She usually walks with a slouched back, her hair in front of her eyes, to give off a mysterious impression. She has a rounded face and rarely smiles in public. Biography: Mallory moved from a nearby school, and desperate to fit in somewhere and have friends, she strived to be as 'hardocre emo'. Before she moved, she had blonde hair, and didn't spend all her time listening to music sung by people chosen for their ability to scream loudly. She was the top of her class and did lots of extra curricular activities, but that all changed when she became 'emo'. She has also done the mandatory emo act of slitting her wrists regularly, although she doesn't really know why. She's not very good at opening up to people, and prefers to just keep any thoughts or troubles to herself, as a result she has become very secluded. Other: She has hayfever. Number: 50 The above biography is as written by Swoosh. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Handcuffs Conclusions: Tch, what has this world come to? So many of these...how you say "emo"...children running around. And this ones a wannabe punk, on top of all that. I loathe their kind...so much. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Collar explosion Collected Weapons: Handcuffs (designated weapon), 2x4 (from Glenn Hughes) Allies: Jeremy Torres, Callum Hadley, Miranda Grey, Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou, Eddie Serjeantson, Fredrik Hughes, Glenn Hughes. Enemies: Peri Barclay, Cody Jenson, Cillian Crowe, Heather Pendergast Mid-game evaluation: Mallory could arguably have had the most unfortunate start out of anyone in SOTF, after waking up she was immediately discovered and almost killed by Cillian Crowe, she got rescued by Callum Hadley, who mistook her for Beth. After fleeing the scene, she immediately bumped into Cody Jenson but remarkably managed to escape all of them without a scratch. She then ended up in the Makeshift Hospital, where she came across Jeremy Torres, Miranda Grey, Aiden Ambrose, Daisuke Andou, Eddie Serjeantson, Fredrik Hughes, Glenn Hughes and Heather Pendergast. At first keeping quiet and too herself, her silence was broken by an attack of hayfever, and she sneezed loudly, giving Glenn the chance to give her some tissues. Struck by this act of kindness, she felt more at ease; that was, until Daphne Rudko showed up, killing off Eddie Serjeantson and Miranda Grey. Fleeing into the hospital itself, Mallory found herself hiding while the others shot at Daphne. To add to the chaos, Jason Andrews turned up and a proper shootout commenced. She tried to run, but ended up falling over and impaling her shin on a sickle, the designated weapon of Jeremy Torres. Jeremy and Glenn came over to help Mallory get it out. In a moment of panic, Mallory grabbed Glenn's hand, which was the moment that she started to get feelings towards the younger Hughes brother. When Danya announced that the hospital was now a danger zone, she fled the area (with the help of Glenn) to the Woods. Feeling more or less safe, she made some attempts to get closer to Glenn. The party then moved to the School Building, where things appeared to be getting hairy. Resigned to stand outside and wait with Jeremy while everyone else went in to see, Mallory became impatient with agitated with the fact that she couldn't help Glenn. Eh-Sun Choi, Stevan Hyde, Peri Barclay and Antonio Franchini turned up and added even more chaos, and yet another shoot out commenced. Glenn and Mallory fled the scene to the [Lookout Point. It was there that they helped clean each other up, and at one point almost kissed. However, Peri Barclay showed up once more and threatened Mallory with a choice- she had to decide whether she died or Glenn died. Mallory offered to sacrifice herself, but Peri shot Glenn regardless, killing him and leaving Mallory alone. Naturally, the effect of watching Glenn die was devastating for her, and for a while she could do nothing but kneel beside the boy's corpse, but after a while she got herself together and swore revenge on Peri. Meeting up with Jeremy at the Hillside Cliff, he offered his help in tracking the boy down. Although she was grateful for the assisantce, Mallory made him swear that he wouldn't get involved once Peri was found, the idea of losing yet another friend on the island too much for her. The two of them travelled for a while, running into Jason Andrews before Mallory felt so lost and confused that she needed to be alone. Leaving Jeremy and Jason behind, she went back to the Lookout Point and back to Glenn's corpse, forgetting that the area was now a danger zone. Needless to say, her collar exploded and she died next to Glenn, her hand in his. End-game evaluation: Mallory didn't really stand a chance of winning, given her nature and situations, so it was really a suprise she lasted as long as she did. Memorable Quote(s): ' "I don't know if you can understand it or not... I don't really care if you don't... but don't try and stop me. I have to do this. Even if it kills me. Probably will," "I really need your help... I know, you can't help me much now where you are." "Yeah. I know it stings, if I'm making it any worse I'm sorry... I've never really done this before. Kinda makes me wish I'd paid attention in Health class," Trivia/Other *The surname 'DeLuca' was taken from a character in the TV show ''Roswell. Threads *G50- Let It Bleed *Arrival *Survival of the Fittest *여아 제 99을 위해 시작 *Sunshower *I Can't Do This Alone *Cat and Mouse *Miles to Go Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mallory DeLuca. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! She was an okay character, but I got annoyed by her obsession with Glenn Hughes.- '''Slayer Category:V1 Students